Springtime Love
by Darkagumon
Summary: Guilmon and Renamon discover love in a the most unexpected way. Second Chapter is finally up! Sorry for the wait.
1. Chapter1

Digimon

Springtime Love

Guilmon woke up and looked outside and smiled. The flowers had come back! It had been months since he had seen any flowers and seeing them now made him very happy.

Guilmon went over to a large group of yellow flowers and smelled them. He loved the smell of all the flowers but he really liked the yellow ones.

"How are they?"

Guilmon fell over in surprise and landed on his back. After shaking his head he looked at who had surprised him.

It was Renamon.

Guilmon got up and walked over to where Renamon was picking some blue and red flowers.

"You like the flowers too?", Guilmon asked

Renamon smelled the flowers in her hands and smiled.

"I love them. I was picking some to put in a vase Rika gave me. I just love the red and blue flowers. They smell wonderful."

"Do you like the yellow ones.

Renamon looked at the flowers Guilmon was laying in and giggled.

"Not those ones. Those are Dandelions, a type of weed Rika's Grandmother told me about.

Guilmon picked one and smelled it.

"Weed? It doesn't look like a weed."

Renamon walked over and helped Guilmon up.

"I suppose it depends on who is picking them I guess."

After Renamon had picked all the flowers she needed, she headed back to Rika's house. When she arrived Renamon noticed Guilmon had followed her.

In the past, she would have knocked him into next week. But she decided instead to ignore him and went inside.

Renamon found her vase and put the flowers she picked into it. Then she filled it with some water and sat the vase up where the flowers could get some sun.

Renamon noticed Guilmon looking through the window, which made her very curious.

"Is something wrong Guilmon?"

Renamon opened the door and Guilmon almost fell off the porch.

"Oh! I was just….I mean I was going to…uh….HI!"

Renamon almost broke out laughing but kept herself from doing so.

"Did you need something?", Renamon asked being very serious.

Guilmon looked very nervous and Renamon decided she had been a little to serious.

"Its' okay Guilmon. I'm not mad."

Guilmon calmed down a little.

"I was going to ask you if you….uh….if you wanted to go….oh dear."

Renamon noticed Guilmon was really shaking and decided to help him calm down.

Renamon walked over and took his hands in hers and rubbed them.

"Whatever you want to ask, just say it. Its' okay."

Guilmon looked into Renamon's eyes smiled.

"Would you like to watch the sunset tonight? With me?"

Renamon was surprised. Guilmon was asking her out on a date.

"Guilmon…..I'd love to."

Guilmon smiled and let out a big breath.

"I was so nervous about asking you that. I was afraid you would kick me in the head."

Renamon smiled and held his hands stronger.

"You're my friend Guilmon. I wouldn't kick you in the head. Maybe kick you in the tail, but not your cute head.

Guilmon blushed.

"You think I'm cute?"

Now Renamon was blushing. She didn't realize she had said cute.

"I….guess I do."

Guilmon moved closer to Renamon.

"I think you're the most beautiful Digimon I have ever seen."

Now Renamon was really blushing.

"Th…thank you Guilmon.

The two of them stood there for what seemed like years when there was a sound that startled them both.

"Renamon? Are you here?"

It was Rika's Grandmother.

Renamon went inside and saw that she was carrying a large bag.

"Do you require my help?", Renamon asked.

"Oh. Thank you Renamon. I think I bought too much bread, but the peanut butter filled ones are just to hard to pass up."

Renamon took the bag and sat it in the kitchen.

"Is that Guilmon out there?"

"Uh…yes. He was just here to ask me something. I think he was just leaving."

"Really? I was hoping he would like to have a snack with me. With Rika and her mother out of town and since you don't eat peanut butter bread, I was thinking he might like to join me."

Guilmon looked as if he was about to faint.

"Peanut butter? I LOVE PEANUT BUTTER!"

Rika's Grandmother pulled out to large pieces of bread and poured to large glasses of milk.

"I'm glad you do. I can't get enough of this bread."

Renamon looked as the two of them ate the peanut butter filled bread. She didn't know why she disliked the bread, but she really did.

After the bread and milk was finished, Guilmon and Renamon walked outside.

"What time did you want to meet?", Guilmon asked.

"Since we're going to watch the sunset I would say at least a few minutes before so we can get good seats."

Renamon couldn't believe what she had just said. She had said a joke. And a bad one at that!

"How about we met an hour before. I want to get things just right."

"Ok. I'll see you then Guilmon.

Guilmon waved goodbye and ran off to get started.

Guilmon arrived at the bread store that Takato's parents owned and went in the back way. Guilmon saw Takato's mother making dough for more bread.

"Hi Takato's mom."

"Hi Guilmon. And please Guilmon, just call me mom. Your like the second son that I didn't have to give birth to."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. If your looking for Takato, he went to see Jeri."

"Actually, I was looking for you Takato's mo….I mean…mom."

"Really? What do you need?"

Guilmon told her about what he and Renamon were doing and what he needed help with.

"Oh. How sweet. Your going on a date with that lovely Renamon. I always thought you two might like each other. Now I can tell my husband I won the bet."

"Bet?"

"Oh. Uh…nothing you need to understand…I hope."

A few minutes later, Guilmon had everything he needed.

"Let's see….One large blanket….one small basket of bread rolls and butter….and two flowers tied together. Why did you want me to tie these flowers together? I could put a few more of them in a small vase."

"No. Renamon already has a vase."

Takato's mom smiled.

"I see. You want to give these to Renamon as a gift. That is so cute."

Guilmon began to blush. He just wanted everything to be nice for Renamon.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter Two

"What are you two doing on your date Renamon?", Rika's Grandmother asked.

Renamon had told her everything that Guilmon had said, or at least everything that she wanted her to know.

"Guilmon wanted to watch the sunset together. I never thought he liked that sort of thing."

"Really? I would have thought it would be you who wouldn't like that."

Renamon thought for a moment and realized something.

"Your right. I don't like sunsets. If you've seen one, you've seen them all."

Rika's Grandmother chuckled.

"I think you'll change your mind after tonight. Seeing a sunset with someone you care about is different then watching it alone."

"What? Did you say….care about?"

"Isn't Guilmon your friend?"

"I guess so. I mean….yes. He is my friend."

"Then I think tonight will be the greatest sunset that you have ever seen."

Renamon was a little confused. How could seeing a sunset with Guilmon make it the greatest?

"Are you going to clean up before you go out tonight?"

"Clean? Do you need me to clean up something for you?."

"No. I mean are you going to wash up for your date?"

Renamon was still confused.

"Have you ever had a bath before?"

All Renamon could say is, "Bath? What is a bath?

Meanwhile, a very similar conversation was going on between Guilmon and Takato's Mom.

"You mean Takato has never giving you a bath?!"

"I don't know. What is a bath?"

Takato's Mom took Guilmon upstairs and lead him to the bathroom.

"There is no way I'm letting you go out with that nice Renamon without taking the time to clean up."

Takato's Mom started up the water in the tub and poured in a little cup of something Guilmon had never seen before. After several minutes she stopped the water.

"Ok. Get in."

Guilmon walked up and looked in the tub. There was lots of hot water and even more bubbles.

"Go on. It wont hurt you."

Guilmon put his nose down and sniffed. It smelled really nice.

"What are these bubbles for?", Guilmon asked as he raised his nose out.

Takato's Mom had to try hard not to laugh. Guilmon had a large bubble on his nose.

"It's a bubble bath. It will get you cleaner, I hope."

Guilmon looked back at the tub and slowly got in.

"Wow. This feels weird."

"I'm sure it does to someone who most likely has several layers of dirt and germs.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Guilmon slowly sat down in the tub and felt the hot water all over.

"This feels…….Good."

"I hope so. I'd hate to think dirt baths are more comfortable."

"Not really. This feels much better."

"Ok. That was more then I needed to know."

"I hate baths.", Renamon said as she used a blow-dryer to dry her fur.

"I'm sorry Renamon. I didn't think your fur would absorb the water and make it almost impossible to dry."

"It's ok. I didn't know it would and I should have known."

Rika's Grandmother took a towel and used it to dry her back

"On the plus side, you do smell really nice. That lavender shampoo did a great job."

Renamon had to agree with that. She had never known that she could smell as good as she did now. If only the water would just go away.

"I think I have only one choice at this point.", Renamon said as she left the bathroom.

"Where are you going? You still need to dry off."

Renamon walked up to the back door and went outside.

"I'm going to try something more drastic."

Renamon jumped high into the air and started spinning really fast. The water that was still in her fur went flying in every direction. Renamon finally landed and felt her fur.

"I'm dry at last."

"You are dry dear. But I'm afraid you may have made it worse."

"What do you mean?"

Rika's Grandmother walked up with a mirror.

"You went from wet fur……to fur everywhere."

Renamon looked in the mirror and was stunned. Her fur was standing in various places and looked terrible.

"I….I can't let Guilmon see me like this."

"It's ok Renamon. I have just the thing to help you."

"What would that be?"

"Follow me and you will see."

Renamon followed Rika's Grandmother back inside and watched as she pulled out several brushes and spray bottles.

"Are you going to use those on me?", Renamon asked a little nervously.

"Only a few of them. I just need to know what will work.

Renamon sat down and watched Rika's Grandmother put everything in a basket and then she walked over and began using a large brush on her tail.

"This should get all the tangles out and make it nice and straight.

Renamon could feel the brush and thought it felt strange.

"What about the rest of my fur? Are you going to use those spray bottles?"

"I might. Don't worry Renamon. They're only hair spray."

"I don't have hair."

"I'm sure it will work just the same. I used these same items on my old dog Boston.

Renamon was shocked.

"Your brushing me with a dog brush?!"

"Actually this brush belonged to Rika. But Boston had taken it and buried it in the backyard. Rika let me have it so I could use it on my dog."

"Gee. That makes me feel so much better", Renamon grumbled.

"Look at my tub! It's full of mud!"

Guilmon looked in the tub.

"Gee. I wonder where that came from."

Takato's mom looked at Guilmon and sighed.

"Never mind. I'll just have Takato clean it up when he gets home."


End file.
